Chapter 3
by Fancy-Hart
Summary: Written for Y5 House Competition. Bonus Round. Chapter 3/3 Prompt : [Object]Poison Hemlock


Team: Eagles

Class: Potions,

Story: Bonus Round (Chapter 3/3)

Prompt: Poison Hemlock

Word Count: 1251

Neither Luna nor Dean had expected to be the last two remaining fighters. For all the nervousness and general self flagellation on Harry's part - no one had actually expected him to fall. And no one had imagined that after the boy who lived no longer did, his two best friends would follow suit. Or - more likely- they had not allowed themselves to consider let alone imagine the untold horror that was now their reality. They had lost more than was comprehensible. The funerals seemed to be non -stop, the small amount of mourners only helping to reiterate the sheer amount of losses the light side had.

Now it was the two of them- the light side and the fate of the wizarding world depended on two exhausted barely eighteen year olds who had not had anywhere near the amount of training as the fallen saviour had. Dean forced down the overwhelming grief he knew would steal his breath if he let it.

He followed behind Luna, being careful to place his feet exactly in her footsteps- just as she commanded him minutes before. They trudged through the cave, silence louder than their panting breaths and thumping heartbeats. He was okay letting her be the leader. She could see things and had knowledge of creatures he has never heard of.

Luna suddenly stopped and released a short breath of air through her teeth causing a whistle sound that sounded almost like a quiet scream. Dean looked up from where he had been watching the ground intently. He swallowed, the sound of his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, seeming to echo in the large cave.

It was over 8 ft tall with large black eyes and no hair. Its skin was iridescent blue and seemed almost see through, stretched as it was over the emaciated form. It had the figure of a man that had died of starvation. Two rows of browned triangular teeth could be seen behind the bloodied red lips of the creature. Or at least where lips would have been had the creature had any- its face seemed to simply stop for the mouth and continue down the long narrow next that was decorated in black swirls and dots.

What in Merlin's hairy left tit was that?! He looked to the frozen girl that stood in front of him - hoping for an answer or at least a hint. She offered nothing.

"Lun-" she seemed to blink herself out of the daze. She turned to the terrified boy with her own haunted eyes. She glanced back at the horrifying creature before blinking slowly and looking Dean in the eyes once again.

"It's a Wendigo"

"A wha?" She slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't!" She whispered. "Their hearing is impeccable- better than a werewolf's. Their sight however…." she trailed off. She placed a finger over her lips and pointed forward and towards her feet, clearly indicating that he was to remain silent and once again step only where her feet previously had. Dean bit back the shiver that began to force its way up his body, before steeling himself. He nodded his head although she had already turned away from him once again. He watched her raise herself to straighten her posture and with one last long glance at the creature, continued on.

They walked in silence for ten minutes before he felt it. It began as a shiver that started at the base of his neck, as though someone had leaned in and blown the just too long hairs at the back of his head. He daren't turn around lest he make too much noise. It happened again and he violently shivered. He paused with one foot in front of him and one slightly behind him, midstep. He gulped and gathered the last remaining courage before turning around and looking straight into the black soulless eyes of the creature. He screamed.

Luna knew before turning what had happened. Without stopping, she turned and grabbed her friend's hand and began to pull him to her. "Run!" She bellowed, for it was useless now to attempt to remain soundless. Whether it was warrior instincts kicking in, or the fact Looney Lovegood had just raised her voice above serene whispering- he would never know, but Dean jumped. The two scrambled over loose rocks and slippery mud, fighting to keep their balance as the slow moving but large stepped creature sought its prey. The two were fit and young but they had been fighting in a war for weeks and neither were uninjured. They were quickly losing speed. Dean spotted a small crevice in the wall cave and dragged his companion off course, pushing her into the hole before him.

"Luna" he panted "we won't both get out of this alive"

In the darkness of the cave she did not need to see him to know what he meant. "No"

"It's the only way. You know this"

"Please Dean no- I can't."

"You can and you will for you must. You are the only one left who can Luna Lovegood and if anyone stands a chance it's you."

"Please-"

"Tell my grandmother I love her and make sure to visit my parents just once? Tell them -"

"I'll tell them you were one of the bravest wizards I ever knew" she kissed him softly on the cheek and he gave her a wane smile before opening up his fist to show her the crushed plant. He lifted his head as though praying to an unseen deity, thanked the fallen Neville Longbottom for never shutting up about his plants, and launched himself out of the crack- falling over his feet just as her tears fell over her cheeks.

"Hey! Ugly!" He cried before viciously chewing on the bitter white plant he had stolen from the cave wall as they entered. "What you waiting for?! Hungry?" The creature turned at the calls, quickly locating its prey. Dean had one last second to catch Luna's eye allowing her to see his surprisingly serene face, before a large hand reached down to pick him up. Dean hoped the hemlock had time to reach his blood stream. "For Harry Potter!" He yelled before biting the hand that now held him tightly in front of the Wendigo's face. He closed his eyes as the man eating creature did as his nature suggested.

Luna gasped and bit her hand in an attempt to silence her sobs as the creature made quick work of her friend. Suddenly the noises stopped. Eerie silence seemed to fill the cave as the creature began to pace. A groan of discomfort filled the air and for the first time in weeks , hope blossomed in the young woman's heart. The hemlock! She peered outside of the crack- eager to see how the creature was faring, but not willing to risk her hiding spot lest Dean's sacrifice be in vain.

Luna Lovegood had never been an evil woman, but she could not ignore the vindictive satisfaction she felt as the foul creature fell to the floor of the cave, retching and seemingly attempting to rid its stomach of the irritant it had swallowed from the bloodstream of its snack. She looked the Wendigo in the eye and smiled as it took its last shuddering breaths before falling dead.

Luna stood over the dead creature with no expression on her face. She was now officially the last one alive from the light side.

Evil had conquered the Wizarding world.


End file.
